


Difficult Surprises

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huntress keeps trying to surprise him, and gets surprised in the oddest way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difficult Surprises

The time she showed up in a coat with nothing under it, he told her to get dressed, that they were going to browse the menu at a local cafeteria for links to the current attempt to brainwash the citizens. 

When she showed up with handcuffs, he informed her that the man he was searching for could break steel.

The naked-in-his-bed got a polite inquiry if the blankets were warm enough for the night, as he was following up on the recent UFO scare.

But the day she sat there with the little stick in her hand, completely disbelieving the two little lines, she saw him evince true surprise for the first time. Not over her being pregnant, as he explained he had figured that out a full week before. No, he was surprised that she even remotely thought he would not be happy and eager for their future.

He waited a full hour before he started laying out all the conspiracies related to pregnancy, childbirth, and toddler-rearing.


End file.
